Sibling Rivalry
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: When Robin's little sister comes to Titans Tower, everyone loves the little angel but between Robin and his sister its Sibling Rivalry! Please R&R! and fine insult me if you want!


**Sibling Rivalry **

Hello this is my first fan fic so if I'm doing anything wrong or saying something bad or violating the rules, don't leave me to keep writing like an idiot PLEASE TELL ME! And don't just hint it and don't be mean or I'll put you on a list of people I don't like:P can we use faces here? Oh what the hell just read and review and if you don't GGGRRRR! Psyche I'm a real nice person! Cracks up smile and breaks jaw …not a word

**Chapter 1: The 'Picture Book'**

One fine morning the sun rose up (most do) and Robin leapt out of bed to start a new day, he went to his bathroom and slapped a pile of gel on his hair and ran to living room thinking what will happen to day? A new villain? A new titan? A mushroom pizza? …A sister? He stopped and stared at a little girl in front of him smiling happily with shoulder length black hair and big bright ocean blue eyes and was dressed with a grey lose cardigan over a long sleave white shirt and she had a little black skirt and white socks and black lace up shoes on. She raised one hand and waved it at him although he was dead right in front of her and her hands were not shown because of the long cardigan. She had a big smile and her skin was a bit paler than robin's but not grey. Robin just stared at her.

"Hello robin!" She said giggling with a cute voice then from behind her Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire were doing the aawww! Face and their eyes were watering and the girl smiled. From behind Raven was looking a bit pissed and had a throbbing vain not seeing how she is '_cute_'. Robin's jaw then dropped.

"Isn't she cute Robin!" Star picked her up and hugged her and she only looked about 5 or 6 and Cyborg and BB crowded around them, and the girl had a little halo and bloomed wings and when lended a harp by Cyborg, stummed it beautifully.

"...C-cu- ka- CUTE?" Robin pointed a long finger at her trying to say something but it didn't come out right… in fact it didn't come out at all. Raven zoomed over to robin not looking amused one little bit.

"She claims she is your sister... I'll show her out" but Robin stops her.

"That's because... Shes Rachel... my...little... _Annoying-horrible-braty-stupid-ugly-moran-dumb-idotic_-...**SISTER!**" There was big **DUN DUN DUN!** Then Rachel still in Starfire's arms started to cry and everyone was trying to comfort her, Robin growled at her, and behind everyone's back so one could see her, she did an evil face and poked out her tongue at him.

"Robin! Don't be mean Shes your sister!"

"Shes not just _'the sister'_ you forgot annoying-horrible-braty-stupid-ug-" then she was cut off by her crying again then she plopped out of star's grip and ran to the living room.

"Nice going _Richard_" Cyborg says and Robin is shocked that he knows his real name! Only his sister could have told! Raven slightly chuckles but then stops when robin gives her a menacing look. She walks off whistling past him and he follows to the living room then he hears a scream.

"Rachel!" Robin runs to the living room with the titans and they find her on the ground near the dirty uncleaned kitchen. She sobs and sits up.

"…He did it" she points to a banana peel on the floor a bit away from her, everyone sighs and looks at the smelly brown/yellow thing.

"Hey I think there is still some left!" BB goes to eat the rest of the banana and Robin picks up his little sister smiling.

"What would you do without me?" he asks.

"…I'd be a lot better off?" wrong answer. (Sorry if I'm doing the whole sibling rivalry thing wrong its cos I'm an only child! This is just a re-written idea I had! Please don't me mean!) Robin sighs and drops her on the sofa, she almost immediately picks up the remote and changes to the teen titan show! She smiles while seeing the robin on the television say "titans! GO!"

"…. What the hell! That's US! …Hey don't I look great!" Beast Boy yells and Robin turns it off, Rachel sobs.

"Your foot… I'll get something to cool it down" Robin walks out of the room to get an ice pack. When he is gone Rachel turns to the titans evilly.

"Hey guys… do you like… **PICTURE BOOKS? **Muahahahahaha!" she holds up a big dark red photo album that says 'Treasured Memories' on the front in gold italic writing, all the titans even Raven give a sly smile.

Robin gets an ice pack from a first aid kit (I didn't know where else he would keep one, the freezer?) He walks to the corridor and heres hysterical laughing even Raven's. Robin gets suspicious and walks right into them and gasps with horror as they are all laughing around his baby pictures book!

"Haha! Good one Cyborg! …Oh! And heres one with his little Robbie Blankie!" more hysterical laughing is heard then they all turn to robin and laugh at him and points at him. Robin goes deep, deep red with embarrassment and they ice pack in his hand starts steaming and melting.

"Well, Robin! …I never thought your eye colour was-"

"**_AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!" _**Robin yells at the top of his lungs before Raven could finish her sentence, the ice pack bag is on fire now and Robin flames and burns to ashes then his mask falls on top untouched.

"Whats the matter Robbie Wobbie? Does someone need a nap?" BB taunts but Robin reappears and grits his teeth in anger.

"Shut up! Shut up! All of you… SHUT UP!" he grabs his sister by her cardigan and she passes the photo book to Starfire.

" …_You!" _Robin runs around after her sister meanwhile the others are still looking at the book in amazement not realising the true danger Rachel was in. In this order Robin runs after her sister with the following this going left to right in front of the titans not noticing. A chain saw, a dagger, a gun, a rope, BB's boxes, Silkie (munching on her hair), a long iron pole then having run out of props since this is not a real story in the series, just runs after around her.

"if you want to find Robin's toys they are in the back page 47 to 63" she stops to tell them before a very tried Robin comes after her, eventually giving up on running after to her to kill her. He was thinking much more along the lines of getting… _even! _

That was quite more interesting than the first! I hope you guys like it and like I said please read and review and tell me what you think and I don't really take things seriously apart from suicidal poems, so if you want the evil me wait for a tragedy…do my chapters need to be longer?

**Love ya all… psyche!**

**Shady crow**


End file.
